


COC 2019 - Day 6: Vine/Meme Reference

by and_then_he_kisses_me



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [6]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/and_then_he_kisses_me/pseuds/and_then_he_kisses_me
Summary: Simon loves food.
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow, Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553782
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	COC 2019 - Day 6: Vine/Meme Reference

PENNY

"I'm hungry." Simon says from the backseat. "Can we stop at McDonald's?"

Baz is driving, we're on our way home from the supermarket. Before we went grocery shopping we ate breakfast and that wasn't long ago. But we've known Simon long enough to not be surprised by his never ending hunger.

"Simon, you're always hungry," Baz says with a smile on his face. "And besides I don't have my wallet with me. You, Bunce?"  
I grab my purse and look inside, but I only took enough for all the groceries. "No, sorry Simon. How much money do you have?"

Simon reaches into his jeans pocket and starts counting his money. He ignores the existence of wallets and just squeezes everything in his pockets.  
"I only have 69 cents."  
"Well, you know what that means." Baz says to Simon with a smirk on his face. I grimace.  
"I don't even have enough money for chicken nuggets."  
Baz starts laughing and I just shake my head. 

\---

BAZ

Simon is basically jumping up and down on the passengers seat. "I doubt you'll be that excited on our wedding day." I say amused.  
"Do I get a free taco on our wedding day?" He waves the coupon in front of my face. "If you won't let me drive properly, you'll never get your taco. Besides, if you marry me I'll buy you a taco every day for the rest of your life."  
We both laugh. Though, I'm serious. I'd do that for him. I'd do everything for him.

Right now I'm gonna drive him to get his free taco. I park and Simon jumps out of the car. I walk behind him, as he hurrys into the taco bell. He give the coupon to the cashier.  
"I get a free taco!" He says, grinning.  
"Alright dude, good for you."

While he waits I watch him. He has his hands in his pockets and is looking around. When he sees he me, he tilts his head and smiles at me. I smile back.

With his taco we Walt back to the car.  
"I got a free taco!" He says, but then he trips over his tail and falls to the ground. With his beloved taco. I start laughing, while Simon gets up and looks down at his taco.  
"Come on I'll buy you a new one." I say still laughing, laying my arm around his shoulder.


End file.
